<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold by BrookeWritesSometimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399512">Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeWritesSometimes/pseuds/BrookeWritesSometimes'>BrookeWritesSometimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad title I’m sorry, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, Writing Exercise, Written In One Hour, Yu has freckles because 🥺</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeWritesSometimes/pseuds/BrookeWritesSometimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu is cold, refuses to admit it, and fluff ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this isn’t as long or in depth as my other fics but I’ve been working on this one 17k~ fic for so long that if I don’t post something my brain is going to explode</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold, far colder than it usually was in Inaba.</p><p> </p><p>Not that Yosuke minded; Yu had practically forced him to bundle up in way too many layers to make sure that he wouldn’t get cold. He’d tried to argue with him, citing that he himself was only wearing a grey turtleneck <em> and </em> that the train station that they were walking to was barely 15 minutes away from them, but eventually gave in. He was now thankful for that, his partner shivering slightly as he was perfectly warm. Even despite that, he wasn’t a sociopath. Seeing Yu cold made him feel cold as well, only on the inside. ( <em> God, </em>that was so cheesy. His absolute cornball of a boyfriend must have been rubbing off on him a bit too much.)</p><p> </p><p>“Cold, huh?” He spoke up after noticing just how freezing his partner appeared to be. “Do you want one of the jackets you  gave me back?” He looked over at Yu and smiled unknowingly. He couldn’t help himself; he just looked so <em> pretty </em>, especially in the dim streetlights that were illuminating their path.</p><p> </p><p>“No, don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine.” Yu smiled back at him, and it’s like the world stopped turning for a brief second. Yosuke had gotten past the part in their relationship where that smile would make his legs turn to jelly and his insides to some sort of indescribable mush, but it still made his heart skip a beat.</p><p> </p><p>.. Or two.</p><p> </p><p>… Or a dozen.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, you’re literally shivering. And I don’t need <em> 3 </em>separate jackets, you know.” Yosuke grabbed onto his hand to confirm his suspicions, and, of course, it was ice cold. He appreciated Yu’s generosity a lot, but sometimes he just wished that he would prioritize his own needs.</p><p> </p><p>He also coincidentally ‘forgot’ to let go of his hand. Neither of them complained.</p><p> </p><p>“But I don’t want you to be cold.” He sounded genuinely concerned, and Yosuke couldn’t help but laugh a bit. There was something vaguely cute about Yu worrying about him that much, but it was drowned out by the absurdity of the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re perfectly fine with dying of hypothermia just so I don’t have to give up my third coat?” </p><p> </p><p>“..Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh- <em> Dude! </em>You really worry me sometimes, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I’ll try dying of hypothermia alone next time so you won’t be concerned.” Yosuke full on laughed at that, loud and probably annoying to the group of people walking incredibly close behind them. He didn’t pay them any mind, though— in moments like these, the only other person in the world was the silver haired dork standing next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so weird sometimes, Partner.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you love me for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“..Yeah, yeah I do. Now c’mere and take my jacket you weirdo.” Yu didn’t seem to protest this time, so Yosuke took that as a victory. He stripped off the outermost jacket, a red zip-up that was adorably oversized on him, and put it around his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Better?” He asked as Yu started to zip it up. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, thanks.” He sounded sincere, and Yosuke couldn’t help but smile again.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome. Now promise me that you’ll actually wear warm clothes next time, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Yosuke grinned to himself a bit before deciding to lean in and press his lips to Yu’s cheek. Even though they had been dating for what felt like forever, any sort of kiss still sent shivers of excitement down his spine. A majority of the time it didn’t even feel real— like this entire time he’d been having a really realistic dream. But then he’d pull away, feel the very real and intense heartbeat in his chest, and remember that this was all real life. This particular time was no different, minus Yu’s cheeks being a vibrant pastel pink from the cold. It wasn’t really a big deal and something he probably should have anticipated with the temperature, but he just couldn’t tear his eyes away. It was then that he noticed something else, yet again tiny but so, so cute.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh- you have freckles?” He jumped back in shock, barely even processing the actual kiss. </p><p> </p><p>“You never noticed?” </p><p> </p><p>“No!? They’re tiny!” Yosuke was so enthralled with something that was essentially just a bunch of tiny dots that he felt dumb, but he still couldn’t bring himself to look away. Maybe the cold was just getting to him, but the way the bright pink highlighted them made his partner look so cute that he had to remind himself yet again that this was all real.</p><p> </p><p>“No, they really aren’t,” Yu mumbled quietly, earning him a prompt punch in the arm.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re cute, you know.” Yu froze, the tint on his face getting darker for a presumably different reason.</p><p> </p><p>“H-huh..?” There was something immensely satisfying about making Yu Narukami, Mr. Perfect himself, stutter and blush like a schoolgirl. Yosuke took pride in it, and made a mental note to add it to the (rather small) list of accomplishments in his life.</p><p> </p><p>“Your freckles, they’re cute. I wish I’d noticed them before.” His partner took a deep breath, clearly trying to calm himself down and come up with some sort of witty comeback to make <em> him </em> turn into the aforementioned schoolgirl. He knew that because it had happened more times than he was willing to admit. He refused to let Yu get the better of him yet again, however, and leaned in for another peck on the cheek to hopefully slow his thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“..You missed.”</p><p> </p><p>And before Yosuke even had a chance to ask what he meant by that, Yu grabbed the hand he had been holding and pulled him into a full blown kiss in the middle of a random Inaba sidewalk.</p><p> </p><p>Yosuke was practically certain that his heart was quite literally going to explode, because it was beating so quickly that he could hear it pounding in his ears. His senses were completely overwhelmed by the feeling of faint strawberry chapstick and a hand that had somehow managed to find its way into his hair. He didn’t even have a chance to close his eyes, either, because by the time his brain processed everything that was going on and that he should definitely do that, Yu had pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“I win.”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t even come up with anything to say back to that, so instead he grabbed the arm he was previously holding onto and stared at the ground. Finally, after what simultaneously felt like days and seconds, he managed to spit something out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah, now let’s hurry before we miss our train.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Yu paused for a few seconds, seemingly wanting to say something, before he added, “I love you, Yosuke.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Partner.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>